


【曼豆腐】Why must God punish me this way （PWP）

by BroTomoya



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroTomoya/pseuds/BroTomoya
Summary: 来自波兰的精神科医生莱万多夫斯基和他的好病人曼朱基奇的一次话疗。以及医生有他自己的小秘密。
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Mario Mandžukić
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	【曼豆腐】Why must God punish me this way （PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于Lovage的那首Anger Management，标题是一句歌词。

“1991年，11月21日。”

录音机的按键被按下。

波兰来的医生和他的好病人一起坐在一号诊疗室内，束衣解开，粗麻布的带子散在臂膀两侧。烟灰缸缺了一个角，里面的灰尘让它看起来更像是个摆设，而没有实际用途。

“这里不让吸烟。”

曼朱基奇让那个高温的小红点亮了又灭，随着烟气吐出今天的第一句话。

波兰人没有接话。

夹烟的手指微微弯曲，烟灰被弹在桌上，他向前倾，对着录音机讲了句来自家乡的荤话。

笑容慢慢爬上17号病人的脸，他的主治医生今天突然有空见他了；在他连续殴打了四个病友，并且挑衅了护工，用一支圆珠笔给对方的面颊上开了个血淋淋的窟窿之后。他为他的杰作欢呼，虽然差点被赶来的警卫砸碎脑壳。再醒来的时候，那位久久不露面的主治医生请他去诊疗室喝茶。

诊疗室的四壁都是白色的大枕头，只有门框上方挂着一面死板的钟。莱万多夫斯基的沉默绝非反常，这位波兰医生善于安静地倾听他的病人。门上的条形小窗闪过一双双疯狂的眼睛，向里张望，又尖叫着离开，或许疯子才能看到魔鬼。魔鬼坐在桌前，烟灰是他唯一能拿来做文章的东西，它们和烟蒂一起，被发黄的指甲盖捻碎在桌上。

深呼吸，一些氧气进入肺泡，那些体腔内的星星怒火被瞬间哄大，从轻蔑走向暴怒，隐隐约约的情绪被他压制向下，一路通向生殖器；他的鸡巴硬得发疼，像是囊袋里的精子都冒着火，内裤里的玩意儿是一柄烧红了的捅火棍。

“你不见我的时候，我就想着你的脸打炮。”

波兰人用笔戳着本子上的空白页。

17号病人伸了个懒腰，手掌在肚皮上摸索了一会儿，四指向着裤裆的方向探过去。束缚衣的带子是莱万多夫斯基叫人解开的，自那次伤了人之后，这件该死的束衣已经穿在他身上一星期了。一星期之前，曼朱基奇说的话还不能算假话，床垫上的精斑就是证明。

一段病情描述落到本子上，德语里混着一些符号，括号里是波兰语的标注。

“我们上周见过面。”

“是啊，”病人调整了坐姿，“想要再见您一面可真难。”

房间外面一道铁门打开又关上，蜂鸣器滋滋作响，一段痴人的污言秽语从外面飘进耳朵。

“你似乎对周围环境并不满意。”莱万问他。

“你喜欢吗？”曼朱基奇的指甲在掌心里扣出一排月牙，“你喜欢这里是因为你可以行使任何‘正常人’的权利。”

莱万例行公事的提问让曼朱基奇皱起眉头——他被打得遍体鳞伤才有机会见见自己的主治医师，或者仅仅为了和自己的性幻想对象面对面坐下，他付出太多了，却只换来了一套愚蠢的对话，失望中，有些坏种在他的神经末端发芽。

“我把那活儿攥在手里，”曼朱基奇舔湿了自己的手指，大拇指的指肚不停地揉搓着前面的小孔。在这地方就不能妄想任何卫生保障，糟糕的环境令所有人没空奢求更多。“我虚握着它，手掌心要比你的肠道灵活多了。唯一的坏处就是，想要感受到那种真正的紧实和弹性——哦，我但愿你还有——就不能用任何润滑，让我直接捅进你的屁股里。”他的声音越拉越长，确保录音机把每个字都写进磁带里。

“但是那样，离肛门最近的肠肉迟早会外翻。粉红色的，或者更红，会有血沾到我的鸡巴上，那就说明你已经被捅伤了。我讨厌处理这种情况。”曼朱基奇向下滑了一点，他的视线终于和莱万多夫斯基持平了，手不时地碰到桌沿下方，发出恼人的动静。

莱万的右手开始转笔。

“看来你对性的了解不多。”

未等病人答话，他便把衬衫下摆从西裤中抽出来。并不优质的布料窸窸窣窣地被拽出来，塑料纽扣只解了最下面的几颗。

曼朱基奇无法忽视他话里的轻蔑，还有他炫耀式的暗示也徘徊在挑衅的边缘。

手指的动作没有停下来，他因为压抑怒火而很快就真正勃起了。手上的茧子稍稍碰到柱头，都让他平升烦躁，焦虑感像一条毒蛇，从脚尖钻进裤腿，时刻准备一口咬断他脑中的那根弦。

紫红色的龟头就在桌子后面，只要莱万抬抬头，就会出现在视野里；张扬着，湿润的，或者干脆是生机勃勃的，渴望交配的。如果它能像猫科动物的生殖器一样长出倒钩，那钩子一定是铁片打出来的。

莱万的想象力在此刻活跃得有些多余，他脑海里的曼朱基奇趿拉着凉拖在水泥地上走来走去，阳光照射进公共浴室的小窗，男人的身体在热水下面冒着白色的烟气。他在烟气下，想着自己的脸自慰。

曼朱基奇打断他，“嘿，我在和你说话呢。”

“我说，你为什么不自己试试呢？试试我对性了解多少。”

“你们不是很喜欢做测试吗？”

“来啊，用你自己的屁股，你的肠道。你给不少男人做过测试吧，那些女病人呢，你会分发给她们一些假鸡巴，然后用你的脸蛋哄骗小妞们从后面肏你。”

他继续道：“或者你想让我给你来次口活，我也可以保证让你欲仙欲死。”

莱万听着他的“自荐”，慢慢卷起衬衫的下摆，它们刚好能停在胸乳的下部；拉下裤子拉链，录音机被他塞回白大褂的口袋，折了三折，端正摆到桌子一角。

曼朱基奇还在不停地说着，莱万安静地趴到桌上，撅着屁股，胳膊撑着上半身，把冰凉的桌面和乳头隔开。实际上，他耳边聒噪的声音已经开始打颤，绕桌子的过程中也踢到过桌腿；要移动就不得不重新穿回内裤，曼朱基奇的龟头打湿了布料，呈现出一种粉灰色。

有人不停地在门外踱步，莱万怀疑这里根本不隔音——如果真的是这样，他明天就可以不用来上班了。任何假想成立，他都不用回来了，或许是被偷窥的人上报了，或许是直接被这位狂躁症病人肏死在这张桌上了。

“瞧啊，”病人已经来到他身后，“我的好医生可真着急。我会好好填补你身上每一个洞的，一次一根，直插到底，我倒是想多有几根，不知道怎么才能让好医生满足。”

裆部被撕开道口子，莱万不满地骂了一声。

曼朱基奇把他的头抵到桌上，兴奋和怒火令头脑晕眩，视线内事物都在放大又缩小。

“……病人情绪，稳定。”

可笑。波兰人还在进行着他的工作，用他的身体。这时候身体和灵魂分离，成立一套以淫荡为准则的系统，屁股分泌出爱液，阴茎也抬起头来。他像一颗孤独星球，是欲望轨道上吸附的亿万渺小星光之一，没有任何文明对他施以援手；没有开垦便是一片荒芜，渴望第一枚脚印带来的无数可能。欲望继续吞噬他，而他能吞下所有类阴茎事物，他嘲讽自己，像个会说话的子宫，只不过永远没法生育，亦无法满足。

“我听说那是面单面镜。会不会其实这四周都坐着人，你用强光手电才能发现他们，也都趴在玻璃上，欣赏这一切。”曼朱基奇向他“保证”过的那样，没有用任何润滑，就肏进了莱万多夫斯基的后穴里。

“他们渴望你，还有你的屁股，你的嘴，有的喜欢你的双腿，有的则更偏爱你的奶子。我敢说，这对奶子比女监里的手感都要好。”曼朱基奇继续用这种方式赞扬他。

“那你很幸运了。”莱万疼得眼冒金星，还不忘搭腔。他觉得17号病人在性交状态下和狂躁发病状态的相似度极高，两种不同的泄欲方式带来的结果惊人的相同。

“不，幸运的是你。等到他们打碎窗户闯进来，每个人手上都捏着一片碎玻璃，从你身上要点纪念品是文明的第一步，然后他们就会争先恐后的肏你，呼吸的节奏首先被弄混，以为那只是卵蛋撞到屁股的声音。他们善于合作，几条鸡巴一起挤进来，等着你的只有肛口撕裂，然后把你翻过来，就在这张桌上，再有两个人绕过去肏你的嘴。”

莱万在他停止描述后干呕了一阵，脑海中的画面让他晕眩。他挣扎着把衣服捡回来，团成团抱在胸前。之前他被死死扣在桌上，常年握笔的双手根本无法撑住自己——乳头也因此遭了秧，随着撞击，次次都像是要被锋利的桌子边缘揦下来。

外面又是一阵拖拽声，蜂鸣器不厌其烦地响着。院里的护工有一套自己的社交规矩，香烟美酒是最好的通行证。他们用交换烟草的方式打探病人的家底，从而寻找揩油的目标；医生们有时加入他们，这样能有效避免好人被逼疯。但显然，波兰人并不在列。

“你更喜欢哪一种？我的真家伙，还是你办公室柜子里那根假的？”曼朱基奇把他翻过来，用手捏着他的下巴。

“你怎么知道…”

他不是真的怀疑，只是觉得自己应该怀疑一下。“快选！波兰婊子！”

“你的。”

“回答正确，好医生。”轻轻掴了屁股一下，他把布料扯得更开些。“他们发现你了，我也发现你了，所有人都觉得你应该加入‘我们’。第二天来上班的时候，你就被剥光了，他们用皮管子里的井水给你冲刷身体，穿上囚服。首先被推进电疗室治疗，档位逐渐升高，你闻到皮革烧焦的味道的时候——他们就把机器停了，免得你被电出屎和尿。这只是第一天，接下来是欢迎仪式，一些你以前的病人把你围住，和你好好交流，让你选一个鸡巴最大的先来。然后他们就会为了谁排第二个而打起来，最后一起上你。”

对莱万的侵犯一直到故事的结尾也没有结束，他已经往开了裆的裤子里射了不少次，肛门几乎被开垦成阴道，就连肠道都已经习惯了克罗地亚尺寸，每一条褶皱都热情地契合上曼朱基奇的阴茎。双腿不住地打颤，皮鞋跟因此敲击在水泥地板上发出笃笃的声音。一道精水顺着腿根流下来，被褪到膝窝处的内裤吸走。

好医生在不知第几次干高潮的时候，终于昏厥了。

曼朱基奇看着莱万多夫斯基，有一瞬觉得自己搞砸了，他们谁都别想走出这扇门了；回想起刚才自己说了那么多话，现在才觉得口渴，不是说请他来喝茶吗？茶呢？或许只有好医生开口了，门外才回给他沏一点茶水，但现在也晚了。

白大褂里的录音机早就自行停跳了，曼朱基奇把它拿出来，扣开小机器的一瞬间就把他逗乐了。这个小玩意儿在没有磁带的情况下，“记录”了3个小时。“莱维，我的好莱维”，他用波兰人的内裤把腿上的精液擦掉，又把它折好塞回大褂的口袋里。

谈话在安静中结束，曼朱基奇坐回到桌子对面。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> PWP和各种警告已经勾选了，谢绝同人警察。


End file.
